The Commander and Her Plague
by Moledro
Summary: Everything with Lexa was real and terrifying.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarke, are you paying any attention?" Octavia asked in a huff. Octavia stalked around Clarke once more, eyeing Clarke's stance.

Clarke quickly shook her head, as she brought herself back to reality, a coy smile upon her lips. "I guess we'll just have to see."

Octavia rolled her eyes in a playful manner as she analyzed Clarke's strike.

"No, wrong. What did we just go over?!" Octavia said as she rubbed the brim of her nose, "You know what, just forget it. This is pointless."

"No, you promised to help me improve, last time I checked, I still suc-" Clarke's voice stopped.

She wanted to turn around.

Because, she instinctively knew, that she was there. There was no logical explanation for it, but she felt her presence behind her, like the subtle change in the seasons. A shift in the wind. She didn't know how to feel about this change, yet it made her shoulders tense and her stomach spin.

It was real… and terrifying.

"Don't worry, Clarke, we all have our limitations." Octavia jested.

"What limitations?" Lexa asked quietly.

The sound of her voice slid down Clarke's back, bringing to mind cool water and sun-warmed honey. Clarke gritted her teeth and turned on her heels to face Lexa. "For one, I can't seem to wield a sword. And that seems to be a basic premise of swordsmanship."

Lexa watched her as she spoke.

In one swift motion, Lexa unsheathed her sword, and spun it around, as if to emphasize her mastery. Octavia and Titus cleared the vicinity surrounding both Clarke and Lexa.

"Try to hit me," Lexa commanded softly.

"You can't be serious."

Lexa waited in patient silence.

Clarke swung the sword in a clumsy swipe.

Lexa parried it with ease and grabbed her wrist. "That was awful," she said, pulling Clarke into her. "Again."

"Can you give me any advice?" Clarke demanded in frustration.

"Widen your stance. Don't throw your entire body into the movement. Only your upper body."

Clarke sunk into a lower stance, her brow lined with frustration. Once more Clarke swung her sword at her, and Lexa blocked it, grasping Clarke by her waist and bringing the flat of her sword against Clarke's throat.

In her ear, Lexa whispered, "Do better than this, Clarke. You are boundless in all that you do. Show them."

Clarke's pulse raced in her warmth. In the words and the actions. The nearness of her.

She broke away and raised her sword.

"Smaller movements. Quicker. Lighter." Lexa commanded. "I don't want to see you act before you do."

Clarke lashed out with her sword, which Lexa easily parried the blow. She heard Octavia grunt from the sidelines.  
After Clarke had cut the sword in Lexa's direction a few more times, she was shocked when Octavia stepped forward and kicked at her back foot, nudging it into a new alignment. Octavia, with a small smile upon her lips, lifted her chin with a jerk.

Lexa stood by, watching.

"Like-this?" Clarke asked as she raised her chin hesitantly.

Octavia gave a small nod before clearing her throat and stepping back in line with Titus.

When Clarke looked at Lexa again, her eyes were alight with an emotion she recognized.

Pride.

And in that moment everything felt so terrifyingly real that all the air was cinched from her body.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke glanced up from her work to analyze Lexa's peaceful face. This was a rare occasion, seeing Lexa in such a calm state. Clarke could easily picture Lexa as a innocent child in such a calm state, where all the worries and burdens of the commander didn't exist. Clarke smiled softly to herself as she began to shade Lexa's jawline.

Clarke sucked in a quick breath as Lexa shot up from her peaceful slumber.

"You're okay." Clarke soothed. "You're safe."

Clarke put her work aside and settled next to Lexa. Lexa's eyes darted around the room before finally settling on Clarke.

Clarke rested her hand on Lexa's thigh. "What were you dreaming about?"

Lexa stood up, and began to pace, disregarding Clarke's concern completely.

"Lexa?"

Lexa stopped her pacing, with her back facing Clarke. "Leave me."

"I-I don't understand." Clarke sputtered. "You can talk to me!"

Lexa remained silent.

Clarke stood and took timid steps toward Lexa.

"I ordered you to leave."

"I can't believe you. Everything with you is under such lock and key!" Clarke cried. "You can trust me. Give me the key, you... you stubborn grounder."

Lexa spun around and cupped Clarke's face between her palms.

Seconds passed as Clarke stood in Lexa's arms while she tried to analyze Lexa's face like she had earlier. All the peacefulness was washed away, Lexa's face a mask of guarded thoughts and emotions.

"You and your mouth." Lexa grazed her thumb across her lips.

"What are you doing?" Clarke whispered.

"Exercising restraint."

"Why?"

"Because I am the Commander… and to be commander is to be alone." Lexa recited perfectly.

"What are you doing to me, you plague of a girl?" Lexa asked softly as her face broke into one of the softest smiles Clarke had ever seen.

Clarke swallowed softly, aware of every small detail. "If I'm a plague, then you should keep your distance, unless you plan on being destroyed."

"No." One of Lexa's hand dropped to Clarke's waist. "Destroy me." Lexa breathed as she lightly angled Clarke's mouth up and brought her mouth to Clarke's.

And there was no turning back.

Clarke was drowning in the scent of fresh air and leaves. Time ceased to be more than a notion. Clarke's lips were hers one moment. And then they were Lexa's. The taste of Lexa on her tongue was like sun-warmed honey. Like cool water sliding down her parched throat. Like the promise of all her tomorrows in a single sigh. When Clarke wound her fingers in Lexa's hair to draw their bodies closer, Lexa smiled for breath; and she knew, as Clarke knew, that they were lost.

Lost forever.

In that kiss.

That kiss that would change everything.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Clark overlooked Polis from the balcony, watching all the activity take place so far below her.

"Does being so high up remind you of your life in the sky?" A quiet voice asked from behind her.

Clarke turned toward the voice.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to... "  
Lexa stood leaning against what was left of the the dilapidated door frame, her face was free of its war paint, her hair released from its braids, and her body freed from its usual commander clothes and pauldron and replaced with a dress that was darker than the night.

Clarke searched for the words to end her previous sentence, however found none. Instead she settled on, "You are radiant."

Lexa let a soft smile spread throughout her face, and joined Clarke on the balcony.

A quiet settled around the pair, as they watched the bustling capital city. This quiet was anything but awkward, as both were aware of each other's presence, and felt the moment would

be ruined if they spoke.

"You never answered my question."

Lexa's voice was barely above a whisper, in an attempt to savor every last second of the moment.

"Yes."  
"And do you miss your life in the sky?"  
"No," Clarke said as she caught the commander's eyes, "Up in the sky, everything was so regimented, one step out of line, and you could be either floated or locked away just to await your inevitable death. There was no living, everyone was doing the bare minimum to just survive."

Clarke noticed the dark turn her words took, and quickly bit her bottom lip. _Life is about more than just surviving…_

"Life is about more than just surviving…" Lexa recited softly.

Clarke smiled softly to herself, and turned toward the commander. The commander noticed the movement, and moved to also face Clarke. Together they stood face to face, looking into eachother's eyes as if for the first time.

After what felt like millennium had passed Clarke allowed her hand to cup Lexa's cheek. Lexa searched Clarke's eyes for any sign of doubt, however found none.

Before the both of them could react their lips met, and in that moment, everything stopped.

…

* **Author's note** : Hey, I hope you're enjoying my Clarke and Lexa story so far. I thought now would be a good time to explain my thought process, I basically aim to focus this solely on Clarke and Lexa's relationship, I also hope to make this seem close to how both Clarke and Lexa are portrayed, i.e. Lexa the stoic commander who puts her people first (with the exception of Clarke of course) and Clarke the voice of reason however is also still a young adult (teen?) who wants to love and be loved. I'm not sure of a conflict, however with as many horrible things that seem to happen in the show, and what's hinted to happen in the trailer, I feel like writing a completely Jason free version of the 100, so basically all happy fluff, however I am open to any and all critiques and ideas for plot. Thank you so much for reading, I hope my writing doesn't disappoint you in any way. ~ Moledro


	4. Author Note

Hey! So I've decided to basically restart on my Clarke and Lexa fanfic. I felt like I just needed to get out my needs for happy fluff. I'll definitely try to work in these fluffs into my other story. As of right now, though, I won't be adding any more fluff to this. If you'd like to head on over to my other fanfic, please feel free to do so, its title is: **Forces**. Thank you so much for reading this, I've appreciated each and every view!


End file.
